Deseo de Igualdad
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Han pasados cientos de años desde que la monarquía se abolió y sin embargo, las clases sociales siempre permanecen. Discriminando y haciendo menos a una joven pony llamada Alethea Trusty, ella desea sentir la igualdad entre todos, entrando así una resistencia contra el gobierno, en donde encontrará algo más que la igualdad entre los ponys...
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooooola :33 sé que es la primera vez que público algo de mlp y eso me hace estar nerviosa jaja aunque ya llevo algo de tiempo en el fandom no suelo ser muy participativa... y sé que debería terminar mis otros fics antes de iniciar otro pero tengo esta idea desde hace MESES y si no la escribía ya iba a morir en mi cabeza y no quiero jaja

En fin, no estoy segura si debo usarlo puesto que es un fic original pero whatever

Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, por suerte, todos estarían muertos ahora

* * *

El lugar donde se desarrolla esta historia es Equestria. Aunque probablemente sea diferente ha como la conoces y amas.

Así es. La Equestria donde vivimos es diferente. Quizá… _demasiado._

Hace cientos de años que se abolió la monarquía, desterrando a la entonces reina Celestia, junto con su hermana Luna y la joven princesa Twilight Sparkle. Desde su destierro desaparecieron, y hasta la fecha, nadie sabe nada de ellas.

Unos dicen que huyeron lejos del planeta hacia algún otro mundo en que habitar y gobernar. Otros dicen que con su poderosa magia se disfrazaron y ocultaron entre los ponis comunes y corrientes. Algunos más descabellados dicen que se suicidaron. Personalmente, no creo en esa última teoría.

Pero volviendo al _caso_: al desaparecer las princesas, el reino se volvió país y ese país se convirtió en el primero en ser gobernado bajo república democrática. Poco después, le imitaron otros reinos, como el caso del Imperio de Cristal; derrocando y asesinando a sus reyes; Shining Armor y Cadence, se convirtieron simplemente en el país Cristal.

A pesar de llamar a estos ahora países _república democrática, _sigue siendo una farsa. Aunque ya no tengamos alicornios en el país, seguimos manejando los niveles sociales o de _poder_. Siendo sobre encima de todos los unicornios; seguidos de los pegasos y finalmente, la última clase –a donde yo pertenezco –, los terrestres.

Dejando de lado la tortuosa verdad sobre los malditos niveles sociales, también las cutie marks han dejado de ser relevantes. Ahora, no importa si tu cutie mark te dice que tu talento especial es dedicarte a los animales o a volar o a los libros, si no recibes el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir de ese trabajo no vale la pena. Muy pocos ponys son los que siguen su cutie mark y sobreviven de eso. Muchos otros simplemente eligen algo que de verdad los mantenga vivos. Muchos otros ni siquiera obtienen su cutie mark, no se atreven a intentar cosas para tenerla y viven como flanco en blanco.

No es tan extraño ver a alguien con cutie mark musical en una universidad estudiando letras o medicina. Probablemente porque saben que no hay mucha posibilidad de salir adelante así.

De igual manera, los nombres que solían ser antiguamente parecidos o dando la cutie mark del pony han dejado de ser importantes. Ya que nadie sigue su cutie mark, no hay porque llamarse de ese modo. No, ahora utilizamos lo que podrías conocer como nombre y apellido, al principio era confuso y a nadie le agradaba. Pero con el paso de los años se han ido acostumbrando… aquí entre nos, hace más fácil identificar a las clases sociales de esa manera. Los unicornios siempre tienen apellidos elegantes y majestuosos, los pegasos obtienen apellidos respetables y finalmente los terrestres tenemos apellidos comunes y corrientes.

En cuanto a lo que a mí concierne, yo he elegido _tratar_ de seguir a mi cutie mark: un mazo de estrado. He estudiado leyes en la mejor universidad de Canterlot, gracias a una beca y recientemente he empezado a trabajar o a intentarlo…

Mi nombre es Alethea Trusty y esta es mi historia… o eso creo.

* * *

Esto no es más que el prólogo y si veo que es bien aceptada esta historia me movilizaré en el segundo cap, tengo un aproximado de 16 capítulos pensados para este fic.

Al igual que como con mi fic de pokemon, aunque vea que esto no es leído de nadie yo lo terminaré porque la verdad he estado muy emocionada con la idea de este fic y supongo que dejo de hablar ya.

Hasta el primer capítulo, bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho haber tardado con este primer capítulo. La escuela me absorbe, pero procurare ser constante de ahora en adelante.

¡El fic ya tiene portada propia! Yo hice el dibujo, así que es la razón por la cual salió tan deforme, pero dibujar ponys no es lo mío. Así que aunque me esforcé, eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer...

Sin más les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la sala. Todos esperando la respuesta del jurado.

El joven pony acusado de los cargos golpeaba el escritorio constantemente con su pata delantera, nervioso por el veredicto. ¡Era inocente! ¡No podía ir a la cárcel! Giro la cabeza a la derecha, buscando con la mirada a su padre, quien lo miraba tranquilo, era obvio que quería tranquilizarlo, pero definitivamente el adulto estaba aún más nervioso que el acusado.

Giro la cabeza esta vez a la izquierda, directamente a la pony que actuaba de su abogado en este caso. El pony la recorrió con la mirada una vez más. Por Celestia, tenía que ser _terrestre_, ya casi podía escuchar el número de su celda.

La pony le dirigió una breve mirada, esos rosas ojos le decían que se calmara, que todo estaría bien. Increíblemente, funciono, calmo al corcel quien dejo de golpear el escritorio. Todos en la sala lo agradecieron, comenzaban a molestarse. La joven abogada suspiro, calmándose a sí misma.

Tenía que salir bien. Había buscado e investigado pruebas, coartadas, incluso tenía la cinta de grabación donde su cliente se demostraba claramente _inocente_. Se tenía confianza de que éste finalmente sería su primer caso exitoso.

Se escucharon cascos acercándose y el nerviosismo volvió a todos, finalmente se sabría el veredicto.

La pegaso más cercana al estrado volando le entrego el sobre con el veredicto y la –posiblemente- sentencia. El viejo unicornio juez carraspeo aclarando la garganta mientras abría el sobre con su magia. La joven abogada empezó a sudar, nerviosa.

-El jurado ha declarado al acusado Sean Alling – la pony cerró los ojos anticipando la respuesta: – culpable, siendo sentenciado a 15 años de prisión debido a los cargos – el pony acusado, llamado Sean se desplomo en su lugar, estupefacto por el hecho de que incluso con todas las pruebas y testigos a su favor, había quedado como culpable

Los policías no tardaron en llegar y aprisionarlo, ni siquiera luchó. Había sido tan inesperado que se mantenía en shock, dejándose arrastrar por los pegasos quienes lo escoltarían hasta la prisión.

El padre de Sean corrió hecho una furia contra la pony abogada, deteniéndola con magia y colocando su cuerno justo en la yugular de la yegua.

-¿Cómo es que no pudiste ganar? – la chica podía notar lo mucho que el corcel se controlaba por no gritar, no queriendo llamar la atención de los policías que si bien no la ayudarían por ser terrestre, no permitirían que se hiciera un escándalo en el tribunal

-Señor, le pido que se calme, por favor. –inicio la pony con calma, cerrando sus rosáceos ojos – yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis cascos para que su hijo saliera inocente – aunque aparentaba calma, era la primera de todos que quería destruir ese lugar y golpear al maldito jurado que una vez más, había ignorado sus investigaciones, testigos y pruebas por el simple hecho de ser una pony terrestre y no un unicornio como el abogado que defendía al contrario.

El semental la lanzo contra la pared más cercana a respuesta. La pony ahogo un grito provocado por el impacto y mientras trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente, el macho se acercó a ella.

-Pero tenía que contratar a una terrestre para defenderlo – inicio, pronunciando cada palabra con más furia y odio que la anterior – tienen razón, lo barato sale caro – finalizo, escupiéndole y retirándose con la mayor dignidad posible, dejando tendida en el suelo denigrada y humillada a la abogada.

Alethea Trusty era su nombre. Tenía 21 años y fue la mejor de su grado en la escuela de leyes. Tenía la melena de dos colores; violeta y purpura, su pelaje de un azul oscuro y sus dos grandes ojos rosáceos. Era el tercer caso este año que tenía y como las veces anteriores, había perdido. No era su culpa, siempre hacia investigaciones, buscaba pruebas, interrogaba testigos, descubría coartadas para demostrar la inocencia de sus clientes y sin embargo, siempre el jurado declaraba culpable a sus clientes por el simple hecho de que ella, la abogada, era una pony terrestre.

Se colocó de pie con dificultad, no era la primera vez que un cliente la atacaba, pero sí era la primera vez que la habían lanzado contra la pared. Tal vez se lo merecía, quizá todo era su culpa.

-Quizá no debí nacer – declaro, cojeando al caminar hacia su despacho

Al llegar le sorprendió lo que vio: todas sus pertenencias amontonadas en una caja, justo fuera de la puerta. Había visto eso hace mucho tiempo, con otro pony terrestre que al igual que ella, había fracasado.

Un pegaso apareció justo detrás de ella, mirándola con superioridad mientras levitaba, provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Tienes el día de hoy para desaparecer de la vista de este lugar o nosotros nos encargaremos de no volverte a ver – hablo un nuevo pegaso que había aparecido frente a ella – es una lástima – comento, descendiendo y con su casco levantándole el hocico – eres tan linda… para ser una terrestre

La pony con un simple movimiento de cabeza se liberó del casco del semental. Camino hacia la caja con sus pertenencias y empezó a empujarla con la cabeza.

Ambos pegasos se miraron, mostrando una sonrisa pícara antes de acercarse a la pony. Uno de ellos sujeto la caja y se la puso en la espalda.

-Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento – le dijo sin quitar esa pícara sonrisa, la de crin bicolor enarco la ceja con duda

-¿Qué agradecimiento?

-Dejarnos ver esa _gran_ parte tuya – comento el segundo pegaso quien se encontraba atrás de ella y le propinaba un golpe en uno de sus flancos con uno de sus cascos

La pony, avergonzada y humillada, más incómoda con el golpe no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a correr. Escuchando como detrás de ella, las risas de ambos corceles se hacían cada vez más lejanas mientras se alejaba.

Una vez fuera del edificio, miro hacia atrás. Observando por última vez el lugar donde había soñado con trabajar toda su vida y ahora volvía a ser eso: un sueño. Un deseo… que no podría cumplir mientras no hubiera igualdad entre los ponys de todas las especies.

Finalmente, acepto su derrota y con la cabeza baja, empezó a caminar con destino hacia su pequeña y humilde casa.

El calor de verano era insoportable al caminar bajo él. Obviamente, cargar con una caja llena de objetos no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Incluso, a ojos de Alethea, parecía derretir todo a su paso.

La pony caminaba con el simple anhelo de poder llegar a casa y tomar un poco de helado, para sobrellevar esta tristeza y este calor.

-Maldito calor, ¿Por qué no me derrites y terminas con esto? – musito, desesperada por la situación actual

Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Detestando a los unicornios por ser tan afortunados y queridos. Detestando a los pegasos por ser tan pretenciosos. Detestando a su actual presidenta por permitir todas estas situaciones. Y detestándose a sí misma por ser una torpe pony terrestre.

Finalmente, elevo la vista para cerciorarse que estuviera a unas cuantas cuadras de su apartamento. Formo una sutil sonrisa, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, un rayo color turquesa paso a unos pocos centímetros de su hocico.

Parpadeo disipando el espasmo, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda, buscando al responsable de su casi muerte. Encontró al culpable a su derecha, frunciendo el ceño al verla.

Una pony de pelaje verde limón, larga crin fucsia, de ojos castaños y por supuesto, era un unicornio… que corría hacia donde ella se encontraba. Y sin mirar hacia adelante mientras avanzaba, a la par que lanzaba rayos a diestra y siniestra, terminó estrellándose con la de crin bicolor.

-Claro, no solo me quitan el trabajo, también se estrellan contra mí y casi me matan – se queja al sentir el peso de la contraria

-Ups lo siento - se disculpa la yegua y Alethea esta a punto de reclamarle cuando la unicornio con su casco baja la cabeza de la terrestre - ¡cuidado! - exclama cerrando los ojos con el reciente rayo y en respuesta, ella también vuelve a lanzar otro rayo

-Pero qué mierda - Alethea apenas si puede pronunciar, con algo de dificultad levanta la vista y puede observar a los ponys que persiguen a la peli rosa: pegasos y unicornios, apróximadamente 15 de cada uno.

Alethea debe admitir que esa unicornio es fuerte para luchar contra tantos a la vez. Vuelve a dirigir su vista hacia la desconocida, a la cual se le empieza a notar el agotamiento.

-Esto es malo - la escucha pronunciar - se me esta agotando la magia...

-¿Y-y qué harás? - cuestiona la terrestre, más que preocuparse por la contraria, le interesa su propia seguridad.

No es difícil darse cuenta de que la unicornio hizo algo malo para que tantos ponys la persigan.

-Estrategia de escape #6 - menciona con una sonrisa, creando una barrera mágica que hace estrellar a los pegasos que están por alcanzarlas - ¡Corre! - grita levantándose y corriendo, Alethea, sin saber por qué, la imita

-¿Durará mucho eso? - cuestiona la de pelaje azul y la unicornio niega con la cabeza

-No demasiado, no tengo demasiada magia - comenta antes de dar vuelta en una esquina y para su sorpresa, la terrestre la sigue

Comienzan a correr por las calles abiertas, mas pasado un rato empiezan a cruzar por callejones que hacen sentir a Alethea perdida en un laberinto.

Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos. La unicornio deja de correr para empezar a trotar y cada vez más bajar el ritmo de la carrera, siendo imitada por la terrestre, que agradece eso. No esta acostumbrada a correr demasiado.

Aún dentro de un pasadizo, la de crin fucsia mira hacia todas las direcciones, cersiorándose de que ya no la persigan. Al sentirse segura y todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, toca en un punto exacto de la pared con su cuerno, haciéndolo brillar al momento con su magia.

-¿Estas loca? Tendrás magia pero eso no hará que una puerta aparezca de la nada - bufa exasperada. Mas para su sorpresa, efectivamente, bajo las luces de la magia una puerta se va formando - Tienes que estar bromeando.

La unicornio ni siquiera le contesta, se encuentra demasiada seria observando la puerta, que termina de formarse. Justo en ese momento una rendija se abre y permite ver dos cansados ojos grises.

-Contraseña - exige el dueño de esos ojos grises, y Alethea nota como la unicornio roda los ojos

-Miles, no empieces con eso. Me persiguen, abre la puta puerta - ordena y puede escucharse un molesto suspiro del otro lado.

Pasan un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abra y la unicornio entra corriendo. Alethea observa hacia atrás antes de aventurarse por esa extraña puerta.

Al entrar puede observar lo que parece ser una casa, más sin embargo, es muchisímo más grande que una casa cualquiera. El simple lugar donde ella ha entrado es solo la sala principal, con no mucho más que cartas, periódicos y un par de lo que parecen ser manuscritos arrugados.

No hay completamente nada de decoración o muebles, da una apariencia triste.

Alethea vuelve en sí, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse trás de sí y al corcel que les abrió la puerta discutiendo con la unicornio.

-Para ser escritora tienes un vocabulario de la mierda - escucha la voz del macho, mientras la pony lo mira molesta

-Calla, casi me matan y tú te quejas de mi vocabulario - respinga y así una nueva pelea comienza entre ambos.

Alethea recuerda la persecusión reciente y se coloca en medio de ambos ponys que siguen discutiendo.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! ¡¿Por qué te perseguían?! - inquiere mirando a la unicornio - ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!

Ambos ponys la miran asombrados e inmediatamente se vuelven a ver entre sí, con el ceño fruncido y listos para una nueva discusión.

-¡¿Quién es ella?! - grita el semental exasperado con la incompetencia de la unicornio

-No lo sé - confiesa viendo hacia otro lado - casi le doy con un rayo y luego la traje aquí - le resta importancia empezando a trotar hacia otra habitación

-¡¿Qué?! - cierra los ojos frustrado, más los abre furioso al escuchar los cascos de la peli rosa - Ah no, ¡no huyas, Tonisha! ¡Vuelve aquí! - Exclama antes de ir trás la pony. Volando.

Y entonces Alethea puede ver la realidad, es un pegaso. Algo temerosa, a trote lento sigue a los otros dos. Yendo trás la puerta hay un pasillo con muchas puertas. Se habría perdido si no se hubiera guiado por los gritos de ambos ponys que seguían discutiendo.

Finalmente al entrar por al parecer la única puerta abierta, los encontró en lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar y allí se encontraba una pony más. Una pegaso de pelaje blanco, de crin plateada y ojos brillantemente grises. Contrastando completamente con los del tal Miles.

Alethea comenzó a sentirse incomoda con tantos ponys de a lo que ella se refería "rangos superiores". Con el pánico plasmado en su cara retrocedió lo mayor posible, hasta que choco con una mesita y tirando lo que había en ella. Llamando la atención de los presentes que inmediatamente posaron la vista sobre ella.

La de ojos rosas desvió la mirada, avergonzada, tratando así de que la sangre que empezaba a acumularse en su rostro desapareciera.

-Vaya, vaya - inicia la pegaso, acercándose con cautela - pero si tenemos a una pequeña adorable aquí - empieza a inspeccionarla con la mirada - Vaya, que eres adorable, ¿cuál es tu nombre, querida?

La de crin bicolor le mira aún avergonzada, tragando saliva antes de responder: Alethea... Alethea Trusty

La pegaso le sonrío de una manera... curiosa.

-Yo soy Deadra Claypoole - se presento a sí misma, seguidamente señalo al corcel que se encontraba un par de metros atrás - el pegaso con cara de pocos amigos es mi hermano; Miles Claypoole - giro a la peli rosa y la abrazo - y ella es Tonisha Heffley

-Bueno, mi nombre es Tonisha, pero muchos me dicen Tisha - comentó tímida, más la terrestre la miro molesta

-Te llamare Tonisha

-Uh... ¿podemos llamarte Ale? Es menos complicado que Alethea - inquirió emocionada la unicornio, más la otra solo afilo la mirada

-Ni lo sueñes

-¿Por qué mierda hacemos presentaciones si la tipa no va a volver? Esto es estúpido - se quejo Miles. El pegaso en cuestión, tenía el pelaje de un azul, relativamente más claro que el de Alethea, con la crin plateada, a juego con esos profundos y cansados ojos grises.

-¡Miles! - exclamo Tonisha molesta, dándole un golpe con su casco izquierdo - la involucré, tendrá que quedarse

Miles le miro furioso. Alethea se asusto un poco, pudo deducir porque sus ojos lucían tan cansados. Eran por tener que discutir de esa forma con la unicornio. No lo entendía, ¿por qué la soportaba? Pero lo sorprendente era que Tonisha no se veía afectada por la fiereza de su mirada, al contrario. Le devolvía el gesto con gusto, ella estaba igual o más disgustada que él.

-Eso fue tu culpa - inicio el pegaso, empezando a quebrar a la unicornio - debiste ser más cuidadosa - y lo hizo

-¿Ser más cuidadosa? - siseo furiosa - ¡Si cierto pony me hubiera acompañado esto no habría pasado! ¡Sé que no debí involucrarla! ¡Soy la primera que se arrepiente! ¡¿O ya lo olvidaste?! ¡Yo estoy en contra de involucrar ponys inocentes! - explotó sin importarle derramar lágrimas frente a tantos ponys presentes - te detesto Miles - le dijo antes de salir galopando a toda velocidad

Alethea completamente no sabía donde meterse. Eso sin duda había sido una pelea de ¿amigos? ¿compañeros? ¿Novios, quizá? No lo sabía. Pero entendía que eso había estado mal, así que al igual que la hermana del macho, ella empezo a mirarlo mal.

-¿Qué? - pregunto al notar las no tan bonitas miradas sobre él

-Eres de lo peor - confesó Alethea, el corcel resoplo molesto en respuesta

-Ve trás ella - ordeno su hermana y Miles la miro igual de molesto - sabes lo que ha sufrido - y con esas palabras la mirada del corcel cambio a una preocupada.

Al siguiente segundo él ya no estaba, solo quedaba la fuerte corriente de aire que había aparecido cuando levanto el vuelo y salió a toda velocidad.

-No estoy segura que acaba de pasar - comentó aún sorprendida por la velocidad del pegaso

La peli plata rió suavemente. Regresando a la cocina y preparando una olla con agua y hierbas.

-Te lo explicaremos linda, pero necesitamos que ellos dos se arreglen. ¿Quieres un poco de té mientras los esperamos?

Alethea observo cuidadosamente a la pegaso y después al lugar donde se encontraba. Aunque pudo negarse, sabía que no tenía un lugar mejor a donde regresar.

-¿Alethea? - insistió la adulta y ella sonrío

-Sí, gracias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tonisha corría por el largo pasillo de la casa. Lo malo de que los tres vivieran allí es que no había un lugar que no conocieran y así, era difícil esconderse. Sobre todo cuando era de tú novio de quien te tenías que esconder.

De sus castaños ojos caían lágrimas de una forma incontenible. Apresuro el galope al escuchar el aleteo de Miles, pues el macho era listo al no ocasionar ruido con los cascos pero su vuelo seguía siendo torpe y ruidoso. Increíble como había sido aceptado en la polícia.

-¡Tisha, para, por favor! - le rogó, esperando que así la unicornio se detuviera pero sabía que era inútil - sé que dije algo que no debía - continuo - lo siento, yo ¡Au! - Se quejo al chocar con lo que fácilmente dedujo era una barrera mágica. Sus labios temblaron a la vez que reducía la altura a la que volaba, hasta llegar al suelo - Ay, linda. Lo siento de verdad... La situación es difícil, ahora solo quedamos nosotros y la presión es demasiada - recargo su frente en la pared, tratando de así atravesarla - no sé lo que digo, no lo pienso, yo no... - suspira arrepentido - ¿por favor, Tisha?

-Tú - Escucho la débil voz de la unicornio y los ojos le brillaron por unos momentos. Le estaba respondiendo - Tú al menos tienes a Deadra... yo no tengo a nadie, Miles - se le quebraba cada vez más al voz al hablar. Miles cerró los ojos con impotencia, recordando esa _vez_.

-¿Cómo puedes quererme aún cuando fue mi culpa? - finalmente cuestiona, levantando la pata y colocando el casco en la barrera, tratando de alcanzarla - Tonisha... - musita al escucharla sollozar, aprieta los dientes, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

De un momento a otro, la barrera se debilita. Perimtiéndole el paso a Miles, quien avanza cauteloso y encuentra a la unicornio al final del pasillo, hecha un ovillo y llorando incontrolablemente.

El macho suaviza lo más posible la mirada, acostándose a su lado. Sabe que al quitar la barrera le esta dando el consentimiento de acercarse. El pegaso coloca su hocico junto al contrario y la cubre con una ala.

Permite que se desahogue, aunque sea llorando. Aunque Miles preferiría que lo golpeara, ya que sabe muy bien. Es su culpa que ella esté así ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Madame, hemos sido notificados que Tonisha Heffley ha escapado - informa un guardia pegaso, en frente de él, había un escritorio y una larga silla dándole la espalda

-¿Oh? ¿En sserio? - cuestiona una aparentemente tranquila voz femenina - Qué inútiless guardiass tengo

-Uh... hay algo más que quizá le interese - comenta el otro guardia, la pony del otro lado de la silla levanto la oreja con atención - Tonisha Heffley no escapo sola, se llevo con ella a una desconocida pony terrestre

La pony sobre la silla empieza a reír. De algo inaudible a estrenduosas carcajadas, preocupando a los guardias que se miran entre ellos, temerosos.

-¡¿Una pony terresstre?! ¡Que bajo hazz caído, Miless! -bramó sin dejar de reír - ¿tienen alguna foto de essta pony? -inquiere recuperándose

El primer pegaso se acerca lentamente y coloca sobre el escritorio una fotografía. La cual es levitada por medio de magia hasta la pony, quien sonrie macabramente al verla.

-Uno de los unicornios logro grabarlas antes de que huyeran - informa el guardia.

En la foto se encontraban Tonisha y Alethea trás la barrera, corriendo desesperadas.

-Que interessante, veamoss que tan útil less ressulta essta nueva integrante en ssu brigada


End file.
